I Just Can't Wait To Be King
by Night Essence
Summary: Draco and the rest of the Great Hall breakout into song. My attempt at humor. FINAL CHAPTER ADDED!
1. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, no matter which star I wish on. I do not own the song either. It's 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from the Lion King with some altered words here and there.

Title: I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Summary: Draco and the rest of the Great Hall breakout into song. My attempt at humor.

* * *

Draco bounded into the Great Hall, his face full of excitement and mischief. Professor Snape walked in behind him and grimaced at the obvious glee flowing off of his godson.

"What are you so cheery about?" he questioned the boy. In response the Draco's face took on an even more excited look.

"Father's letter came! All his plans are set. And I'm going to be king!" Draco's voice carried throughout the Great Hall, and everyone became quiet with his statement. Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and waved his wand. Music poured into the room. And Draco burst out into song.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

"I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so perfect hair." Snape sneered and gestured to Draco's perfectly combed locks.

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!" Draco went on, completely ignoring his godfather's statement.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing." Snape commented dryly.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" The young Malfoy's voice was beautiful and caused Dumbledore's spell to become more powerful.

"You have a rather long way to go, young master, if you think..." Snape was cut off by the Weasley twins.

"No one saying do this." Fred and George sung, thinking off how wonderful it would be.

"Now when I said that-" McGonnagal began, but she cut off

"No one saying be there." Blaise Zambini from the Slytherin table joined in.

"What I meant was–" Started the Charms teacher.

"No one saying stop that." Sang Cho Chang from the Hufflepuff table.

"What you don't realize–" Interjected the Arithmacy teacher.

"No one saying see here." All the Gryffindors chorused.

"Now see here!" Filch shouted as he walked into the music filled room.

"Free to run around all day," Draco started singing again.

"That's definitely out–" Began the irate Potions teacher

"Free to do it all my way!" Continued Malfoy.

"I think it's time that you and I, arranged a heart-to-heart." Snape snapped, enraged with the fact that he was singing.

"Kings don't need advice, from little hornbills for a start." Draco retorted, referring to Snape's rather large nose.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out, out of service, out of Hogwarts, I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing." Snape yelled and sang at the same time.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left, everybody look right." Draco ordered and began to dance, with Slytherins as his back up dancers.

"Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" Lights shined down on the blond haired boy.

"Not yet!" Snape sang and pushed Draco out of the lights.

"Let every student go to class and sing, let's hear it in the hall and on the wing." Dumbledore proclaimed. He smiled as he watched the spell play out, causing him to sing about the gossip in the halls and spreading it around by owl.

"It's gonna be King Draco's finest fling!" Sang Harry Potter and the Golden Trio.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Draco announced getting back into the spotlight.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" The entire hall sang.

"Oh, I just can't wait...just can't wait to be king!" Draco sang the final line of the song and the music died down.

"Did that seem weird to anyone else?" Questioned Ron.

"Oh, yeah." Harry and Hermione whispered in sync. Meanwhile the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were complimenting Draco on his singing talent and Snape stalked out of the room, furious that everyone had heard him sing. Dumbledore smiled again, the twinkle in his eyes as bright as ever.

"You know, Draco does have a pretty good voice." Harry commented, sneaking a glance at the blond prince. Ron and Hermione just looked at him with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Harry sighed.

"Your calling the ferret by his name!" Shouted a confused and irritated Ron. First Malfoy singing, now this. "What is going on! What is happening!" He shouted again.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it okay? Seriously, I know some people are reading this story. Please review. I'll bow down to you. Look I'm bowing right now, please review. 


	2. Be Prepared

Title: Be Prepared

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. Because I don't know the name of Zambini's father, I made one up. The song is the one Scar sings in the Lion King, it is Be Prepared.

Summary: This like a prologue of 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' Lucius's aforementioned plans are explained to his followers.

Author's Note: Mentalmentos requested more bowing and so I comply. I have just bowed seven times. Now please review more. And as requested by RohanianRidr there is more to this story. Thanks guys, this one goes out to you.

* * *

Lucius walked into the ballroom of Malfoy Manor and looked around at the Death Eaters. They were like him, they believed that the Dark Lord had finally lost it. So Lucius decided to take a stand, he was going to use this to his advantage. Standing in the room observing the Death Eaters, he muttered to himself.

"I never thought Death Eaters essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain." Lucius walked farther into the room, still speaking quietly. "But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain." Lucius smirked and gained everyone's attention by bursting into song.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a Hufflepuff's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention, my words are a matter of pride." The Death Eaters watched him warily.

"It's clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs." Lucius sneered. "But we're talking kings and successions, even you can't be caught unawares." Malfoy strutted to the center of the room, thinking about making Draco king, after him of course.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer." The rich aristocrat flipped his hair and stood tall as the Death Eaters gathered around him.

"And where do we feature?" Questioned Durieux Zambini. He was, of course Blaise's father.

"Just listen to teacher." Lucius retorted silently. "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!" The blond man sang, thinking about all the times he was denied the Minister of Magic position.

"Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared! For what?" Gregory Goyle's father asked, he was confused, just like his son.

"For the death of the Lord!" Zambini shouted, annoyed with the think-headed moron.

"Is he sick?" Crabbe's father pondered, being just as confused as Goyle's father.

"No, fool! We're going to kill him. And Wormail, too." Lucius yelled.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" Crabbe sang.

"No king, no king! La la la la la!" Goyle joined Crabbe in singing and dancing.

"Idiots! There will be a king!" Zambini, who caught onto Malfoy's plan, answered.

"But you said . . . " Goyle trailed off, getting confused again.

"I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never be hunted again!" Malfoy sung, referring to all the times, that the Aurors tried to capture them.

"Yay, all right! Long live the king! Long live the king!" Crabbe and Goyle chorused, finally getting the point of this meeting.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored." All the Death Eaters chimed in.

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board." Lucius pointed out, he wasn't about to take on the Dark Lord by himself. "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is you won't get a bone without me!" He threatened, letting them know their place.

"So prepare for the plan of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam." Malfoy grinned.

"Oooooo, la-la-la!" The Death Eaters sang backup.

"Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial," The blond man said, talking about how the ministry refused to recognize the return of the Dark Lord. "Is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my goals and ambitions are bared.  
Be prepared!" Malfoy sang and danced while the Death Eaters finished the song.

"Yes, our goals and ambitions are bared -Be prepared!" The Death Eaters chorused and danced behind their new leader. When the music died down, Lucius' followers left. Malfoy observed the room, and wondered why he broke out into song. 'It doesn't matter,' He thought, 'as long as my plans are in motion.' With that the aristocrat walked out of the room and headed for his study, intent on sending a letter to Draco.

* * *

Okay, there is the next chapter. I don't think it was as good as the first one but it's done and that's what matters I guess. Okay, if you liked it let me know. Review and I shall bow down to you. I have already bowed down to Mentalmentos several times, and I am willing to do so again. So please review. 


	3. Hakuna Matata

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are being used in this story. I don't own the song either that belongs to the Lion King. It's Hakuna Matata.

Title: Hakuna Matata

Summary: The spell is still in effect at Hogwarts and the first class of the day is Potions. This is gonna be good.

Author's Note: this chapter is dedicated to everyone who loves the Lion King and Harry Potter. Have fun reading and remember to review.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk fuming. The event in the Great Hall had really taken its toll on him. It's not that he was a bad singer, on the contrary he was a great singer. He just didn't want everyone to know how good he was, it kind of spoiled the whole evil professor thing he had going for him. That's why when the Slytherins and the Gryffindors walked into class they were yelled at and 10 points were taken from each house.

"Silence! Now today you will be making the Invisibility Potion. From the name it is obvious that the potion will make you invisible. The potion lasts for twenty-four hours. The directions are on the board. Get started." When no one moved Snape snarled. "Now!" Everyone leapt from their seats and grabbed the ingredients they needed. Ron and Harry were still reeling from the earlier performance at breakfast and were slacking more than usual.

"I think I saw Dumbledore wave his wand before Malfoy started singing. The whole thing was probably a spell, Ron. I'm sure it wore off already."

"I hope so, Harry, I really do. Because the whole thing was just . . . weird." Harry nodded his head in agreement with Ron's words. Meanwhile, Snape was eyeing the two with distaste. As mentioned before, his day started off horribly and now those two were not going to do their work, his blood boiled.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, may I ask what you are doing?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ron beat him to it.

"Hakuna Matata!" Snape almost fainted when the music began. Not again!

"What a wonderful phrase." Harry sang along.

"Hakuna Matata!" Seamus joined in.

"Ain't no passing craze." Hermione argued, annoyed that they were not doing their work.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days." Ron started again. He leapt up onto the desk and pulled Harry with him.

"It's our problem-free, philosophy." The two Gryffindors sang loudly.

"Hakuna Matata!" The rest of their house sang, glad to not be doing their Potions work.

"Hakuna Matata?" Draco Malfoy asked. Because as a Malfoy, not doing as you were told was . . . unheard of.

"Yeah, it's our motto." Harry answered.

"What's a motto?" Blaise questioned, ignoring the look on the Potions Master's face.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ha ha ha ha . . . " Ron laughed at his joke.

"You know what, Zambini? These two words will solve all your problems." Neville said wisely.

"That's right! Take Weasley for example." Dean agreed.

"Why, when he was a young wizard . . . " Started Harry.

"When I was a young wiz-arrrrd!" Ron took over and stretched out the word wizard.

"Very nice." Lavender complimented.

"Thanks!" Ron responded, blushing.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the common room after every meal." Draco and Blaise sang jokingly.

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind." Ron began singing again. No one noticed that in the front of the room, Snape was throwing things and generally freaking out.

"And oh, the shame." Dean shook his head.

"He was ashamed!" Seamus nodded his head, in agreement.

"Thoughta changin' my name" Ron said sadly.

"Oh, what's in a name?" Harry tried to comfort the redhead with his words.

"And I got downhearted" Ron continued.

"How did you feel?" Lavender asked, while everyone looked at her like she was an air-head. He did just answer that question.

"Every time that I . . . " Ron was cut off.

"Ronald! Not in front of the Slytherins!" Hermione scolded, thinking he was going to say something embarrassing.

"Oh . . . sorry." Ron apologized, sheepishly.

"Hakuna Matata!" Neville and Harry sang, trying to end the embarrassing portion of the song.

"What a wonderful phrase." The Slytherins finally joined in now that they understood what the phrase meant.

"Hakuna Matata!" The Gryffindors responded.

"Ain't no passing craze." Hermione reminded everyone once again.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days." Everyone harmonized.

"Yeah, sing it, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"It's our problem-free . . . " Draco and Blaise sang together stretching out the syllables.

"Philosophy . . . "Sang Pansy.

"Hakuna Matata!" All the students finished the song together. They all got back in their seats and off the tables. They were getting back to their potions when Pansy noticed that Professor Snape was collapsed in his chair with his head on the table.

"Professor, are you okay?" She asked.

"Just work on your potions! Everyone get to work! And no more singing!" Shouted Snape. Scared, the students began to work quickly, silently, and efficiently.

"Harry, I can't believe you" Ron shook his head and tried to get the words out of his head.

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"Harry, you said 'Sing it, Malfoy.' That's . . . unforgivable."

"Ron, he just has a nice voice. I got carried away with the song." Harry tried to defend himself. It wasn't his fault that Draco could carry a tune.

"But, Harry, you were encouraging him."

"Ron, just let it go." Harry said and began to focus on his potion

* * *

So what do you guys think. I thought it was better than the second chapter, but I don't know if it was as good as the first one. Anyway I want more reviews. Please, I'm begging now. Oh, and there's gonna be some love songs eventually, and I need to know what couples your rooting for. Let me know, through reviews. Hint, hint 


	4. My Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Dumbledore or Snape or anyone else featured in this chapter. I don't own the song either, it's from the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, it's My Lullaby

Title: My Lullaby

Summary: Snape checks on his godson.

Author's Note: I'd like to start off by saying thank you to RohanianRidr, Mentalmentos, KatieER, xoxfuzzycatxox, FredandGeorgefan0350, Lil'hp fan124, Aperfectattitude, Hoofin' It, and Liviafan1. Thanks to you all, your support means a lot. And as requested by Mentalmentos, I have now submitted to you all and bowed to you thirteen times. So review and more bowing will come.

* * *

Snape flooed into the Syltherin common room, and was surprised to see that no one was in the room. Glancing at a clock on the far wall, he noticed that it was pretty late. Assuming that all the students were asleep, he walked to Draco's private dorms. That's right, private dorms, he is a Malfoy after all. Opening the door, he strode into the dark room and noticed that Draco was indeed asleep. Turning to leave he heard Draco's voice.

"Severus, is that you?" The blond boy asked sleepily. Snape didn't even notice as the music filled the room.

"Hush, my godson; you must be exhausted." The Potions Master, tucked Draco in and left the room.

"Sleep, my little Draco, let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king ." Snape sang the song quietly, as to not wake the students and left through the portrait hole.

"I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense." Severus was singing, but he didn't mind, now that he was away from everyone.

"But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner Slytherin, and it helps me get some rest." As Snape sang he didn't know that three silent Gryffindors were following him, trying to get back to their common room without being seen.

"The sound of Potter's dying gasp, his Weasley squealing in my grasp, his bookworm's mournful cry, that's my lullaby." The Headmaster of Slytherin sighed as the happy thoughts flowed through his head and walked down the hall, still not aware of the Golden Trio's presence.

"Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I knows it's petty, but I hate to let them live." The former Head Boy of Slytherin sneered at the thoughts now taking over his mind.

"So you found yourself somebody, who'd chase Harry up a tree." Ron blurted out, and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Luckily, Snape wasn't paying too much attention to his surrounding area.

"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me." The Potions Master was thinking of the final battle. Unfortunately, the song began to get stronger and swept the unsuspecting Gryffindors into its grasp.

"The melody of angry growls." Harry sang out.

"A counterpoint of painful howls." Ron joined in.

"A symphony of death, oh my!" Hermione gasped.

"That's my lullaby." Snape nodded to himself, once again not thinking about the voices that sang the parts in his song.

"Narcissa is gone... but Severus' still around, to love this little lad." He once again sang, thinking fondly about Draco.

"Till he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad!" Peevessang and flew down the hall, laughing all the while.

"Sleep, ya little termite!" Ron bit out, referring to Snape's godson.

"Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!" Ron amended, when the Slytherin Headmaster stopped with a frown on his face.

"One day when you're big and strong..." Snape trailed off, still frowning.

"You will be a king!" Harry's voice filled the hall. Ron and Hermione slapped their hands over his mouth and backed away from the Potions Master.

"The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of Draco's mighty roar!" Snape began singing again, completely forgetting whatever was bothering him.

"Joy of vengeance!" Hermione cheered out, taking her hand off of Harry's mouth.

"Testify!" Harry, following Hermione's example, cheered out.

"I can hear the cheering." The Slytherin stopped again, but the Golden Trio didn't notice.

"Draco! What a guy!" Harry sang out sincerely, while Ron sang it sarcastically.

"Payback time is nearing, and then your flag will fly against a blood-red sky." Hermione joined in again.

"That's my lullaby!" Snape finished the song and whipped around to face the Gryffindors, who still hadn't noticed his pause in walking. He reached out a hand and pulled off the invisibility cloak. Ron squealed, quite an unmanly sound, and jumped back. Hermione tried to speak, but was too shocked to do so. And Harry, well Harry prayed that this was all a bad dream. Of course, as his luck would have it, it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

"Fifteen pointsfrom Gryffindor! For each of you! Detention with me tomorrow night, as well! Now, get to your common room!" The three scurried off and Snape left with a swish off his black robes.

"I hope your happy, Harry." Ron said to the dark haired boy.

"What did I do?" Harry questioned.

"You just had to sing and cheer Malfoy on. We could have gotten out of there without detention, but no, someone had to be nice to the ferret!" Ron vented.

"Hey, you were the one who started singing first, so don't pin this one on me!" Harry accused.

"Boys! Now is not the time. We will discuss this later. Let's just get out of here, before someone else catches us." Hermione, always the voice of reason, suggested. The boys nodded and the three of them hurried back towards their rooms.

* * *

Okay, I kind of like this chapter. Let me know what you think. And I need pairings. Let me know who you want to be paired together. If you don't you might end up with a Harry/Draco, so review. 


	5. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Title: Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or Neville or any of the characters used in this story. The song is 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' comes from the Lion King.

Summary: Neville follows the Golden Trio into the Great Hall.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to my best friend Liviafan1 and my favorite reviewer mentalmentos.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, otherwise known as the Golden Trio, walked into the Great Hall. Behind them Neville trudged in.

"Hermione. Can I talk to you?" The girl in mention turned and gave Neville a small smile.

"Of course. Ron, Harry, you guys go ahead." The two boys turned and walked over to the table. Harry shook his head, and didn't notice when Snape groaned at the Staff Table. The reason for the Potion Master's distress was the beginning of yet another song.

"I can see what's happening." Harry sang softly.

"What?" Questioned Ron, looking around.

"And they don't have a clue." The dark haired boy watched as Neville stuttered and Hermione blushed.

"Who?" The confused redhead was still looking around.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two." Harry tugged on Ron's shirt and pointed to the two Gryffindors.

"Oh." Ron finally catching on, looked downhearted. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one who noticed because on the other side of the room, two Slytherins were shaking their heads.

"The sweet caress of twilight." Blaise sang quietly, giving a reason for the sudden attraction between the two students.

"There's magic everywhere." Draco nodded his head.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere..." Harry picked up the song again, only to trail off.

"Disaster's in the air!" Ron wailed loudly.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings." The Hufflepuffs sang together and beautifully.

"The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things." The Ravenclaws sounded almost like angels with their voices washing over the now silent hall. All eyes were on Neville and Hermione.

"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my grades, impossible. She'd turn away from me." Neville shuffled his feet and sang somewhat nervously, yet wonderfully.

"He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the guy I know he is? The guy I see inside?" Hermione voiced her questions and reached out for Neville. He met her half-way and they began to waltz. Soft lights shown down onto the pair.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings." The Ravenclaws chorused.

"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." The Hufflepuffs joined in.

"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far." The two houses sang together.

"Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are." Dumbledore stood and swayed, while he proclaimed their love to the Great Hall.

"And if she falls in love tonight," Draco surmised.

"It can be assumed." Blaise nodded, knowing where Draco was going.

"Her carefree days with us are history." Harry had all but cried singing this line.

"In short our pal..." Ron was equally effected and trailed off.

"Is doomed." The two Gryffindors finished the line and burst into tears. Across the room, the two Slytherins shook their heads again.

"Can you believe this?" Draco asked.

"I know." Blaise agreed.

"I mean, maybe I want to sing a love song." Blaise rolled his eyes at Malfoy's statement.

"You just did. We both sang in it."

"Yeah, but I want to be lead singer." The blond boy whined and complained. Zambini patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Well, maybe next time the reviewers will have a pairing for you. There's always the next story line." Draco nodded, seeing the reason in the statement.

"Yeah, maybe." Neville and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked sadly over at Draco.

"He has such a nice voice." Neville commented.

"Yes he does. He deserves someone. I mean he did work hard in this story." Hermione agreed with Neville. Suddenly, Ron stopped crying.

"Not you guys too!" He yelled. Neville and Hermione looked down sheepishly.

"Told you Draco had a good voice." Harry said, now recovering from his own tears.

"Shut up." Ron retorted and began to eat.

* * *

Hey, guys. Just so you know, this was never going to be a Haryy/Draco. I just needed to motivate you guys into reviewing and giving me a pairing. Sorry. Anyway, one more chapter and then I'm done. Thanks for all your reviews and I'll be back. I want to end here with a bow. Okay two bows. See you next chapter. 


	6. Overdue Overture

Title: Overdue Overture

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or any of the characters that were used in this story. I don't own any of the songs that were used or are going to be used.

Author's Note: Just so everyone knows an overture is the beginning song in a musical that gives samples of all the songs that will be sung. Also, this is the last chapter. It's dedicated to everyone who read this story, and especially to everyone who reviewed. Thanks guys, you made my week.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were sitting quietly in the library doing their homework when Hermione jumped up. She squealed and ran over to a bookcase that was nearby. The three boys exchanged confused looks before getting up and following her. They found her with a huge book in her lap.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced up at Harry before looking back into the book.

"Well, Harry, while we were doing our homework, I remembered something. I once read about a spell that causes people to sing, you know like we've been doing for about a week. So I figured that I would check the book again to see how long this will last, because as much as I love to hear Draco sing I would rather get back to my studies." Ron rolled his eyes, of course Hermione wanted to get back to her studies.

"I agree. I love to hear Draco sing." Harry said and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Would you stop saying that?" Ron yelled. He was sick of hearing about how great Malfoy was at singing.

"It's true." Harry responded. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione interrupted.

"I found it. Look, it says here that the spell will only last for eight days, today is the eighth day. The spell will end with an overture." Hermione frowned and reread the words.

"What's an overture?" Asked Hermione's new boyfriend, Neville.

"It's the song that is heard at the beginning of a musical. It has bits and pieces of all the songs that will be sung in the musical. I assume that the last song will feature bits and pieces of everything we've sung in the past couple days." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"It's almost time for dinner, do you think that the song will take place in the Great Hall? That's where the spell started."

"Yes, that seems logical. I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves." With that said the four Gryffindors packed their things and headed to the Great Hall. When everyone was seated, food appeared on the plates and everyone began eating. No one heard the music that started softly.

"Hakuna Matata!" Sang out a surprised McGonnagal.

"What a wonderful phrase." Joined in an equally surprised Charm's teacher.

"Hakuna Matata!" The Gryffindors responded.

"Ain't no passing craze." Hermione bit out, just like before. Suddenly, the music changed.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Belted out the young Malfoy, as lights shined down on the boy . . . again.

"I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so perfect hair." Snape sneered at the deja vu he was experiencing.

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king-" Draco was cut off by the sudden change in the music again. The Ravenclaws quickly climbed up on the tables and sang.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings."

"The world for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." The Hufflepuffs chorused.

"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my grades, impossible. She'd turn away from me." Neville shuffled his feet and sang somewhat nervously, yet wonderfully . . . again. Hermione didn't get to sing this time as the music changed to one that only a Professor and three students had heard.

"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me." The Potions Master looked shocked as he let the words flow from his mouth.

"The melody of angry growls." Harry sang out.

"A counterpoint of painful howls." Ron joined in.

"A symphony of death, oh my!" Hermione gasped.

"That's my lullaby." Snape turned red, but not from embarrassment from anger.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days." Ron started singing Hakuna Matata again. People couldn't help but join in as the spell released all it's power.

"It's our problem-free, philosophy." All the students sang.

"Hakuna Matata!" The rest of the song faded out and changed to Draco's song.

"I think it's time that you and I, arranged a heart-to-heart." Snape snapped, enraged with the fact that he was singing this song again, he didn't like to repeat himself.

"Kings don't need advice, from little hornbills for a start." Draco retorted, looking apologetic. He really didn't like the fury in his godfather's eyes.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out, out of service, out of Hogwarts, I wouldn't hang about." The Potion Master was furious, looked ready to kill. The song changed and let Severus loose from its power. Snape turned and stomped out of the hall, not looking back.

"Sleep, ya little termite!" Ron shouted at the blond Slytherin.

"Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!" Ron stuttered when Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he seemed to become a little demonic.

"One day when you're big and strong . . . " Hermione started trying to fix Ron's mistake.

"You will be a king!" Harry's voice filled the hall. Everyone watched the dark-haired boy while the music changed. Harry faltered under their gazes.

"Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are." Dumbledore gave a pointed look to Hermione and Neville, both blushed and looked down.

"And if she falls in love tonight," Draco rolled his eyes at the song.

"It can be assumed." Blaise nodded.

"Her carefree days with us are history." Harry let the words fall freely. The song stopped and a bright blue light filled the room, everyone shut their eyes and waited. When they opened them again, they looked around. Everything was still the same. Harry sighed and smiled. It was all over.

"It's over." Hermione announced Harry's thoughts.

"What do you mean it's over?" Yelled an angry Draco.

"I didn't get to sing my love song!" The blond ranted. He looked to Dumbledore and whined.

"Will you cast the spell again?" The Headmaster looked thoughtful.

"It would be nice to hear you sing again, Mister Malfoy." The headmaster's statement was met with applause from the all students, except one.

"No! I don't want to hear about how wonderful Malfoy's voice is! Do not cast that spell."

"So you admit that it's wonderful?" Questioned Harry.

"Don't start with me!" Ron bit out.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed and sat down, but not before a twinkle entered his eye and he waved his wand. Music filled the hall.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked it, because that's where it ends, at least for now. My best friend Liviafan1 writes Law & Order: SVU stories with Olivia and Elliot together, so if you like that please read her stories, they're really good. Anyway thanks for the reviews, you know how to make a girl feel special. See you, have a great week. 


	7. Authors Thanks

* * *

Hey again. I just want to thank you all again for your support and for your reviews. I really wanted to write more to this story but, I couldn't come up with anything and I apologize. Maybe I'll make a sequel, so that Draco finally gets his love song. Anyway have a great day and once again thank you. You guys really made me feel good this week. Thanks.

* * *


End file.
